Hero
by CrueFan21
Summary: "What do you think makes a hero?" Anna asked Kristoff. Kristoff would show Anna exactly what makes to be a hero, that evening. A Kristanna oneshot.


Hero

* * *

Kristoff loved taking walks with Anna. It was always so nice, especially when they went for a walk at night. They would hold hands, and walk through town square together, admiring how pretty the place looked with all the lights on. Sometimes they would sit at the edge of the dock, and look at the stars together. It was a cheesy romantic gesture, but Kristoff didn't mind. Anna loved it, and he did too. One evening, Anna and him took one of their romantic walks through the town square. Whenever they went for these walks, the two liked to talk to each other. Anna was the one who usually came up with the topic at hand, but her topic for tonight was interesting. "What do you think makes a hero?" she asked.

"A hero? Well, a lot of things," Kristoff answered, surprised by the question.

"Like what?" Anna asked, curious.

"A hero is someone who risks their own life for the sake of others. Someone who is not afraid of getting hurt, because they know that they're doing it for a good cause. Someone who does what's right."

"I see. That's kind of like how I was when Elsa ran away, and froze the whole kingdom," Anna mused.

"Oh. You were definitely a hero that day, Anna," Kristoff reassured. "Without you, this whole place would still be covered in ice and snow. Plus, how you sacrificed yourself to save Elsa from Hans. That was…incredible. There's no greater gift than to lay one's life down for love. That's something a hero would do."

Anna blushed. "Thank you. She's my sister. I'd do anything or her."

"I know, and she'd do the same for you," Kristoff pointed out.

Anna turned her attention from Kristoff to straight ahead of her. In the distance, she could see large clouds of smoke rising into the night sky, along with crowds of people swarming around one of the buildings.

"What's going on?" she cried.

Anna broke out into a fast run, eager to see what was happening. When she got closer, she saw one of the houses was on fire. The heat from the flames caused her to sweat profusely as she stood among the crowd of people, trying desperately to put out the fire.

Kristoff joined her amongst the chaos. He saw several people running back and forth with buckets of water to put out the fire.

A woman to the right of him was hysterical, shouting for anyone to hear her.

"I need to go back inside! My little girl is still in there!" she cried.

But one of the men blocked her with his hands from taking another step. "Ma'am, it's too dangerous, I can't let you in there," he explained.

"But my baby! She's only two years old!"

"Ma'am, the fire is out of control, there's nothing we can do."

Kristoff overheard the conversation nearby. He didn't waste a second. Before Anna knew it, Kristoff darted towards the flaming house, kicking the door down.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, but was pulled back by one of the men.  
"Princess Anna, it's not safe!" he said.

"But my boyfriend is in there!" she protested.

"Please save my baby!" the woman cried out, hoping Kristoff could hear her.

Meanwhile, inside the burning building. Kristoff ran upstairs, calling for the little girl. "Hello! Where are you!"

Everywhere he turned, the fire was there, burning fast and furious. Kristoff had to watch his footing going with every step he took, knowing that he could easily catch himself on fire. It was hard to breathe with all the smoke from the fire. Kristoff coughed profusely as he searched each room, looking for the little girl.

He knew that if he didn't find her soon, she would be dead from the fire or smoke inhalation. Moreover, he'd be dead too.

Kristoff ran upstairs to the third floor of the building, calling out for the girl. He heard a scream from behind one of the doors. Kristoff walked toward it, listening carefully. When he heard the scream again, he called out to it.

"I'm coming!"

Kristoff grabbed the doorknob, only to find that it was too hot to touch. "Ah!" he cried, yanking his hand back.

"Ok. Plan B," he said to himself. Kristoff took a few steps back, and kicked the door down with all the strength he could muster.

When the door hit the floor, the impact caused the flames to consume it instantly. Kristoff ran inside, finding a closet that had yet to be touched by the fire.

He threw open the doors, finding the little girl inside. She was scared to death, screaming for her mother.

"It's Ok. It's Ok. I'm going to get you out of here," Kristoff said.

He picked up the little girl in his arms, and made his way towards the exit. However, he found that the stairs that he used were now engulfed in flames.

Frantically, Kristioff looked for any way out, only to find flames wherever he turned.

The little girl continued to cry in Kristoff's arms, terrified of what was happening. Kristoff went to the railings of the stairs. They were on fire, but he had an idea. He kicked the railings off, giving him a clear view of the floor. This was risky, but he didn't have a choice. Kristoff took a few steps backward, and ran towards the railings, jumping over them. He landed on his feet with his knees bent. The pain from the landing was intense, but Kristoff ignored that. He had to get this girl to safety.

He saw the door that he came in through, and ran outside. The cold night air felt soothing on his face. When Anna saw Kristoff run through the crowd with the little girl in his arms, she smiled in relief.

"Thank God, you're OK," she cried, running up to him.

Kristoff barely acknowledged her as he handed the girl over to her mother.

The woman took the girl in her arms, crying tears of joy.

"Mommy!" the little girl said.

"Oh, Lizzie, thank God, you're alright."

She turned to Kristoff. "Bless you good sir, bless you."

All around him, people cheered for Kristoff. However, the ice harvester merely smiled, and turned back to Anna.

"I had to do something," he muttered, followed by a long cough.

Anna smiled. It was a dangerous thing to do, but it was so admirable at the same time. She kissed Kristoff passionately on the lips, running her hands through his hair.

When she pulled away, she whispered softly. "You're a hero.

Kristoff chuckled. "I was just doing what was right."

"I know, and that's why you're a hero."

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a little idea I had. I apologize for not posting a lot lately. I've been very busy with school, the play I was in, etc. I'll try to update my story "The Price of Love" before I go away to England for spring break on Friday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
